


i love you (even though i shouldn’t)

by Lucy112235



Series: 🎵 some little drabbles, some call poetry 🎵 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Her - Freeform, Hurt, Love Poem, Poetry, im such a cliche, maybe you’d love me- in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: “i love you.”i love her and i need to let out my feelings so I wrote another pOEM even though nobody read my last one.





	i love you (even though i shouldn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> “you’ll never see me the way i see you.”
> 
> a poem for her.

i love  
love your smile  
a warm blanket in the pouring rain  
a light in the pitch black tunnel  
in which i reside

i love  
love your laugh  
a cascading waterfall  
rushing past my insecurities  
inevitabilities  
a warm hearth  
to which I dry my soaked garments  
because without your warmth  
the cold might  
consume me

i love  
love your voice  
a whisper in my breaking hair  
an anchor to hold me  
hold me down to earth  
a lifeline to hang on to

and yet i love  
i love even though you’ll never feel the same  
you’ll never see me the way i see you  
because you’re an ideal, an idol

they break your heart like shattered glass  
you cry on my shoulder in nights of deep sorrow  
i hold you close  
whispers and tears  
a grip, a steady hold

and i love  
and you never sync a beat  
you orbit around a different sun  
like stars in an uncharted rhythm

and i love  
and i know you’ll never love  
you’ll never see me the way i see you  
and i hate myself  
because i  
love you.


End file.
